Changing Seasons
by itanejiluver
Summary: Changing allegiances is risky for humans; for the gods, it is perilous. Can Summer change to Winter? Or will Summer and Winter remain forever apart? Pairing: shikaneji. Dedicated to Tainara-Black who inspired me to write a shikaneji fic. Godfic, warnings: yaoi and fluff.


Summary: Changing allegiances is risky for humans; for the gods, it is perilous. Can Summer change to Winter? Or will Summer and Winter remain forever apart? Pairing: shikaneji. Dedicated to **Tainara-Black** who inspired me to write a shikaneji fic. Enjoy!

**a/n**: Hey y'all! So…thanks to **Tainara-Black**, I felt inspired to write a shikaneji fic. This is what came out-yes, it is a godfic. Warnings: None (except fluff), disclaimer on my profile…enjoy! This is only the second time I've tried writing shikaneji, so it's not perfect…also, as is with all my writing, it is pure and absolute fluff.

**Important notes on the story**: Just so you guys know-Itachi and Neji are _not _in dating; they have a deeply personal and intimate relationship, but they're not in to each other (well, at least Neji isn't super in to Itachi any more). Also, on the 'courts'-each god in each different court has the essence of a certain season inside of them. Seasons are capitalized, as well as courts. (For example-Neji has the essence of Summer, and thus is part of the Summer Court). This is unbetaed-if you have any questions, let me know in a review and then I'll try and clear things up!

Changing Seasons

Hiashi scowled down at the chessboard in front of him. "You…How can this be?!" He stared down at the chessboard in disbelief. All of his pieces had been captured except for a single pawn, and his king was surrounded. He looked up and glared at the god of strategy who was seated across from him. "Shikamaru, if you cheated-"

"He _is _the god of strategy," Itachi, god of the night, drawled from the Nara's side. "I don't know how you possibly expected to win the game."

The god of the sun recovered his composure fairly quickly. "Very well. What is it you want from me?"

Shikamaru grinned lazily. "I would like…hm. Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind having free roam of the sun palace for a week."

Hiashi's lips tightened, and he nodded stiffly. "Very well, you have free roam of the sun palace for one week. After that, you will lose any added privileges."

Shikamaru grinned; he absolutely loved the observatory in Hiashi's palace. The observatory was cool and shady, but from it one could see a clear view of the sky, the clouds, and at night-the stars.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "If that is all, Shikamaru, I must go attend the Summer Court."

Shikamaru nodded carelessly and flapped his hand. "Yes, yes, go on."

Itachi snorted as Hiashi vanished in a bright burst of light. "I swear, he does that in a mad attempt to blind us. It never works."

"At least he doesn't squirt ink every time he teleports like Killer Bee," Shikamaru yawned as he stood up. "Troublesome. Ino always complains about having to mop it up."

"That's what you get for being the goddess of housework." Itachi stretched. "Shall we return to the Winter Court?" Without waiting for a response, Itachi firmly gripped Shikamaru's arm.

"Thank you for winning the game for me," Itachi drawled after Shikamaru had steadied himself. He _hated_ it when Itachi would suddenly teleport without warning him. "I was growing tired of Hiashi's snubs."

"You could easily have beaten him yourself," Shikamaru muttered crossly.

"We are in my court now, Shikamaru-kun. Remember the rules." Itachi carelessly fingered the fine silver thread on his magnificent white robes, signifying his status as the Winter King.

"My lord." Shikamaru bowed sardonically.

Itachi smirked, and seated himself on his throne. "So…for what reason did you _truly_ request free roam of the Sun Palace, Shikamaru?"

"The observatory." Shikamaru relaxed back in to the cushy armchair that served as his seat in the Winter Court. "What else?"

"Are you quite certain of that? I've heard that Hiashi has a handsome young godling as his nephew named Neji." Itachi waggled his eyebrows at him.

"How did you figure it out?" Shikamaru sat bolt upright and stared at his king in astonishment.

"Your game. Your victories always have some symbolic meaning in any battle. In this case, I took the pawn to assume that you had interest in a minor member of the family. The only minor member that comes to notice is the prodigy, the godling Neji." Itachi smirked his self-satisfied smirk. "I do so love it when I'm right."

"Ah, but you are always right my lord." Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes as various members of the winter court drifted in and out of the courtroom.

"Shikamaru-kun."

"Hm?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes to find Itachi standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "I think you will find that you are not the only one who has taken notice of the little Hyuga."

"Wha-?"

Itachi was already gone.

XXX

Shikamaru sighed and lay back in the cool shade of Hiashi's observatory. He smiled slightly at the sight of several clouds floating across the swiftly darkening sky.

He twisted his head and hid a smirk when he heard the faint rustle of clothing. "Neji…fancy seeing you here."

"Well, I do live here." Neji, minor god of the birds, sat down beside Shikamaru. "Are you sure you're allowed to be here? The last time you came without permission ended quite…badly, on my part."

"Troublesome. I won a game against your uncle."

"What sort of game?"

"Chess." Shikamaru shifted so that his head lay in Neji's lap. He felt Neji stiffen, but chose to ignore it.

"Shikamaru…"

"Hm?" Shikamaru tilted his head up so that he could look Neji in the eye. "What is it?"

Neji shook his head. "You're insufferable."

"I've been told that." Shikamaru went back to watching the clouds cross the evening sky. "When you said that the last time I showed up uninvited…it went badly for you. Did Hiashi hurt you?"

Neji stilled, before gently removing Shikamaru's head from his lap. "No, he didn't hurt me. I-I should go."

Shikamaru jumped to his feet and seized Neji's wrist. "Wait! What is it you aren't telling me?"

Neji had turned a sickly pale shade of white. "Nothing. I need to go back-there's a bird waiting for me-"

"Bullshit. You're leaving out something important. Did he activate your seal?"

"No."

"Did he hurt your power?"

"No."

"…He said something didn't he?"

When Neji didn't say anything, Shikamaru released him and threw his hands in the air. "I swear, Neji, you are the most troublesomely sensitive divine being that I've ever met! You're worse than Hinata when it comes to your uncle."

Neji shifted uncomfortably. "You would've been uncomfortable as well."

"What did he say?"

Neji's lips thinned. "He said…well, he thought that you were sneaking in to the sun palace to visit me."

"Why is that bad?" Shikamaru stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Unless…Oh. _Oh._" Visiting another god was one thing, but if Hiashi thought that they were soul mates, he would get even more over protective then he was now.

"You weren't there for that, though, so it was alright." Neji smiled sadly. "Now, there really _is_ a bird waiting for me in my rooms. If you'll excuse me, Shikamaru."

To Neji's surprise, Shikamaru followed him. "I have free roam of the palace for a week."

Neji shook his head. "You're only making things worse for us, Shikamaru."

"How so?"

"You're going with me to my rooms. What do you think it looks like? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"What if I want people to think that way?" Shikamaru stared intensely at Neji.

Neji shook his head and ducked under a marble archway. "You're bluffing."

Shikamaru sighed and reached out for the younger god. "When will you believe the extent of my feelings for you?" his hands settled firmly on Neji's waist, and he pulled Neji's back in to his chest. "When will you accept my boundless love for you?" he whispered in to Neji's ear.

Neji shuddered. "What reason do I have to believe you?" Neji winced as Shikamaru's fingers dug in to his skin.

"I've told you how strongly I feel for you, ever since I've met you. Neji, sweet, lovely, kind, absolutely troublesome Neji, when will you believe me? You can't deny that you don't feel that pull between our souls every time we look each other in the eye. You can't deny that the first thing you search for when you enter a room of people is my face. Why are you so against the acceptance of our union?"

Neji sighed. "My uncle will never allow us to be together."

"Your uncle is against my suit of you because he believes that you have no interest in me, and that I am attempting to force my feelings on to you," Shikamaru said in exasperation. "Not everyone can read the signs, Neji."

"If you desire to court me so much, why don't you just ask my uncle then?" Neji tore free from Shikamaru's grasp and faced him with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. Neji felt embarrassed, and oddly frightened that Shikamaru had called him out on his feelings.

Shikamaru smirked. His strategy had worked perfectly; he had never been quite sure of Neji's feelings, but Neji's scared and embarrassed response had shown his true frame of mind. "Oh, I intend to," he chuckled. "Don't worry little bird. I'll challenge your uncle to another game of chess as soon as I can." With that, Shikamaru teleported away, leaving Neji with his emotions swirling.

Eventually, Neji sighed and stalked off for his rooms. It appeared that the singular thing that Shikamaru had learned from the Winter King was his pique for dramatic entrances and exits.

XXX

Shikamaru smirked as once again, he found himself seated across a chess board from Hiashi. The sun god was a prideful man, and it had been ridiculously easy to persuade him to play another game of chess.

Once again, Hiashi threw up his hands in defeat. On the board, a black and white pawn blocked each other's path and his king was once again surrounded by Shikamaru's pieces. "What is it you desire this time?"

"I desire your nephew, Neji."

"_What?_"

"I desire Neji's company for one day," Shikamaru shrugged. "It's not too much to ask for, I hope?"

Hiashi's mouth thinned. "What do you intend to do with my nephew's company for a day?"

Shikamaru shrugged and grinned. "That's between the two of us."

Hiashi's mouth twisted even more. "Is there anything else you would be willing to accept?"

Shikamaru smirked. "The only other condition that I would accept is if you sent Neji in to the Winter Court."

Hiashi sprang to his feet. "That would mean certain death for Neji! You know that a god of the summer court would die without summer essence."

"Then allow me to spend one day with him," Shikamaru shrugged. "I won't keep him here."

"Very well," Hiashi spat out. "One day. I'll send him over tomorrow." He vanished in an angry explosion of pure light, and Shikamaru rubbed his eyes ruefully.

To his surprise, Itachi stepped out of the shadows. "You certainly raised the stakes for today's game."

"That was the point," Shikamaru grumbled. "He really didn't have to try and burn my eyes out, though."

"It was understandable. He thinks that you desire Neji's presence in the Winter Palace for a day so that you can…do things to him. It really is adorable that despite Neji's age, Hiashi is still incredibly protective of him," Itachi chuckled.

Shikamaru smirked. "I have no intentions of doing anything with Neji."

"Then what are your intentions?"

"I intend for Hiashi to watch," Shikamaru shrugged. "Shall we return to the Winter Palace, my lord?"

Itachi held out a hand to stop him. "It has been a long time since I was so thoroughly…amused. I entirely willing to use any of my resources to help you with your endeavor," Itachi grinned leisurely.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure _you_ don't have an ulterior motive?"

Shikamaru watched, stunned as a pain danced briefly over Itachi's features. "I always have ulterior motives, Shikamaru." Itachi's expression smoothed out, and suddenly he was back to his sardonic, dramatic self. "You may borrow the Spring Room for your little adventure. I'm sure that Hiashi will be highly attentive to his nephew's actions, particularly in the presence of Spring."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi ignored him. "I'll have the Spring Room prepared for you tomorrow," he said absently. "Feel free to use it with Neji as you wish. Just remember the rules for the Seasons, and everything will be alright." With that, Itachi vanished in a burst of darkness leaving Shikamaru sitting shell-shocked at the sudden turn of events.

XXX

Neji glanced curiously at his uncle after they had teleported together in to the winter palace. Last night, Hiashi had angrily stormed in to his room and had curtly informed him that he was excused from any duties (besides his essential duty to the birds) and that today, they would be taking a trip over to the winter palace.

Hiashi's expression was one of stormy anger.

"Uncle, is there something wrong?" Neji quailed under Hiashi's fierce glare.

"You have some explaining to do when you return, nephew." Hiashi strode along, his golden-embroidered robes flapping behind him.

Neji followed him closely in a blue button-up shirt and comfy slacks. "I…I don't understand."

"Shikamaru requested you as his _prize_ for winning the chess game," Hiashi spat viciously. "Would you care to explain this?"

"He did what?" Neji stopped short. "I-I had no idea that Shikamaru would do something like that."

"And yet, you persist in telling me that you two are _not soul-mates_," Hiashi snarled. "Young nephew, I am not stupid nor am I unkind. If you would simply do away with your ridiculous charade that you two don't have a connection between your souls, I will allow you and Shikamaru to see each other freely."

"But we're _not_," Neji protested. "Just because I like him doesn't mean that we're soul mates! You reacted the same way after Itachi-"

"Itachi was a different case. You know this quite well, Neji." Hiashi paused just before entering the Winter Courtroom. "…Neji, whatever happens, just know that I will be watching you."

Neji smiled bitterly and rubbed his forehead. "You're always watching me."

Hiashi sighed, and then threw the doors open with Neji in tow. Now that Neji knew why he was here, he was unsurprised to see Shikamaru reclining on his throne

Neji yelped in pain when Hiashi roughly seized him by the elbow, shoved him in to Shikamaru's arms and vanished in a burning nimbus of light.

Shikamaru caught Neji and easily steadied him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Neji quickly pushed himself away from Shikamaru. "I'm fine."

Shikamaru shifted for a moment, and Neji _swore_ that he saw an awkward expression briefly flit across his face. "So…Hiashi told you why you're here?"

"Yes." Neji frowned, and then crossed his arms. "You know, when I said that you should ask my uncle about that the other day, I didn't mean for you to do _this_."

"I know that's not what you meant," Shikamaru assured him. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Neji sniffed. "Well, that was an extremely untactful way to do so."

Shikamaru just chuckled and took his hand. "Come on-I have something to show you."

Neji allowed his previous frustration to melt away, and smiled at the childish excitement in Shikamaru's eyes as they walked side by side. "What is it?"

"You know how each palace-Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn have a section dedicated to the other three seasons?"

"So that each season is dependent on all three of the others," Neji smiled. It was something that had been drummed in to him for millennia. "Yes-in the Summer Palace, we have a section for the rest of the year roped off. Only Hiashi can enter those rooms, though."

"Yes, well the Winter King gave me permission to enter the Spring Room," Shikamaru told him.

Neji gasped in surprised pleasure. "How…wonderfully nice of him." Neji frowned as a thought flitted across his mind; he knew Itachi very well. Itachi always had ulterior motives-what was he planning now?

"There're just a couple of things you need to remember. You can't take any part of the room with you, and that you can't partake in any of the fruit growing on the trees."

"Fruit growing on the trees…?" Neji trailed off in puzzlement.

Shikamaru grinned again. "You'll see. You'll love it," he assured Neji. He stopped in front of an iron door and whispered something in to the large keyhole in its center. To Neji's surprise, the door swung open. He moved to enter the room, but Shikamaru stopped him.

"Close your eyes. I'll lead you inside."

Neji hesitantly obeyed; it wasn't that he didn't trust Shikamaru, but rather that he didn't trust the room in itself. Seasonal magic was extremely powerful, and he didn't want to be affected by it. He gripped Shikamaru's hand and allowed himself to be lead in to the mysterious room filled with the essence of spring.

Neji's brow furrowed in concentration; his nose was flooded with a variety of smells: the air was clean, and he could smell the scent of sweet flowers and wet bark.

"What…?"

"Open your eyes."

Neji's eyes flew open, and he didn't quite conceal the shocked gasp at the scene that met his eyes. He was standing beneath a clear, blue sky on a lush, grassy field. Farther in a room, a small stream babbled merrily while flowering bushes, trees, and shrubs lined it banks. Flowers lining the banks of the stream swayed in a mysterious breeze; the room was sunny and the air was fresh, but the room was neither overpoweringly warm nor bright.

Neji took a hesitant step forward before turning to Shikamaru. "So…this is how the essence of spring manifests itself?"

"According to Itachi, the weather changes in accordance to the mood and ambiance of the Spring Court, but I wouldn't really know," Shikamaru said casually.

"It's beautiful," Neji breathed.

Shikamaru smirked. "I knew you'd like it."

Neji didn't bother responding, and instead flopped down underneath the shade of a tree next to the little stream.

"You can't drink the water here," Shikamaru cautioned him even as he sat down next to Neji.

"Ok." Neji sighed dreamily and stared up at the blue sky. "It's so peaceful here."

"You wouldn't mind spending the day here, then?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." Neji turned on his side and faced Shikamaru, beaming with joy.

Hours later, with their allotted time together nearly up, Neji chuckled softly as he snuggled in to Shikamaru's arms. They were still lying next to the small creek, but somehow Neji had ended up lying partially on top of Shikamaru with Shikamaru's arms around his waist.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the first…incident we had." Neji smiled and shook his head. "You chased me halfway across Paris just to tell me that you thought I was pretty."

Shikamaru laughed. "You thought I was a pervert who wanted to get in to your pants," he chuckled at the memory.

Neji flushed, but giggled reluctantly. "Well, what else was I supposed to think after you decided that the best way to approach me was to start making out with me in the middle of the street?"

"You liked it," Shikamaru grinned. "And I have yet to get in to your pants."

Neji grinned disbelievingly. "I kneed you in the balls."

"I got over it five seconds later, and you knew it would happen anyways," Shikamaru said dismissively. "Strange though…I feel like it happened so long ago."

"Thirty years ago," Neji said softly. "A whirlwind courtship for the gods."

"An eternity for the mortals." Shikamaru started stroking his hair.

Neji didn't bother and try to crush the fuzzy feeling rising in his stomach-the feeling he only got around Shikamaru. "You know…I've always wondered if I had a bit of spring in me."

"You feel like you have the essence of spring in you?"

"It might just be that I feel happier during spring time-the birds are returning to their old homes to lay eggs, hatch nestlings…prepare for the future. Hiashi can't keep me on his leash during that time either."

"Your father was banished to the Spring Court wasn't he? That might be why you feel happier during the spring, because you can see him existing happily and powerfully."

"Perhaps," Neji conceded. "He was indeed banished from the Summer Court after a slight mishap. We do not speak of it any more though."

"Why not?"

"It has been a long time since then," Neji said simply. "It is time to forgive and forget."

"Hizashi the martyr," Shikamaru mused. "Perhaps you could tell me the story someday."

"Hm."

Finally, they took their leave of the beautiful room with great pains to brush the clothes and shoes off. Apparently, Itachi had warned Shikamaru that if even the tiniest essence of spring leaked out of the room, it would destroy the winter palace inside and out.

They entered the court room exactly at the time that Hiashi would have been waiting for Neji, but to their surprise they only found Itachi.

Itachi stood swiftly. "I offered to escort you home, Neji, as Hiashi found that he had several other matters to attend to."

Neji acquiesced and moved forward. "What other matters?"

"He didn't care to specify." Itachi extended his arm, and Neji took it. Neji smiled serenely at Shikamaru. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

"No problem." Shikamaru raised a hand, and Itachi teleported the two of them away.

Neji stumbled slightly, and gripped Itachi's arm in order to regain his balance from their rocky landing. He glared at Itachi accusatorily.

"This isn't the summer palace."

Itachi's lips quirked up as he followed Neji's gaze down the stone corridor to an intricately shaped iron door. "No, it isn't."

"Why did you bring me here, Itachi?" Neji tapped his foot impatiently. "Uncle will begin to wonder where I am soon enough."

"I may have set some rogue creatures of the night loose during the day time," Itachi admitted. "There was no other way to speak with you alone-Hiashi doesn't trust me a bit."

Neji smiled wryly. "I can't possibly imagine as to why that would be."

Itachi chuckled. "Anyways, speaking of your uncle, we must be swift-I don't know how long it the creatures will keep him occupied. The door at the end of this corridor leads in to the Summer Room in the Winter Palace. It contains the essence of summer-and something else."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Hush," Itachi said, not unkindly. "Let me finish. As I was saying-summer and something else. Do you recall the story of how the gods for the night, the moon, and the stars were chosen?"

"Yes. Mother Earth and Father Space made you the god of the night, made Kimimaro the god of the moon, but couldn't decide who to make the god of the stars, and so left it up to the sun and the night to decide."

"Correct. When the universe began, Mother Earth and Father Space fashioned each of us, but couldn't agree on how or who to give the responsibilities of the stars. At the time, the decision was left to your uncle and myself. Do you know who we chose?"

Neji shook his head. "No one knows who the goddess of the stars is," he said bewildered. "Uncle always says that she's reclusive and doesn't speak to anyone."

Deep sorrow and pain settled across Itachi's face. "Correct; however, that was the lie that we agreed to tell the other gods. You see, we chose incorrectly-Hiashi's prideful nature as the god of the sun hasn't changed much since the beginning. He offered his own daughter, Hinata-sama, to be the goddess of the stars."

"That can't be! Hinata faded long ago; she was a fertility pagan god that gradually lost her customs to the changing of civilization," Neji stared at Itachi.

"Wrong. Hinata was chosen to be the goddess of the stars." Itachi stared intensely at Neji, watching the gears ticking in Neji's brain.

"Why…why would the goddess of the stars have an unknown identity if she was Hinata-sama?" Neji stared in confusion. Why was Itachi telling him this? What was going on?

"Unbeknownst to us at the time, Hinata had the essence of summer in her like her father. However, we forced her in to the winter court. Naturally, after a certain amount of time, Hinata became very ill and weak; now, she lives in the summer room where she is healthy and happy with the same input of summer essence you receive in the summer palace, but isolated and terribly lonely. She has been there for many eons, and her loneliness and pain has started eating away at her heart causing the stars to begin to dim. It is barely noticeable, but if it keeps up even the foolish mortals will realize something is wrong."

Neji frowned; he understood what Itachi was saying, but… "Why does this involve me?"

"Back when I was courting you, when we were both rather young and Kimimaro had been the Winter King, I kissed you. By kissing you, I was unaware of the effect it would have on you, and I accidentally installed a spark of winter inside of you."

"I am aware of that." Neji's hand automatically reached up to rub the tattoo on his forehead. "My uncle bound the winter within me with the seal."

Itachi's expression softened and he reached over to brush Neji's forehead with gentle hands. "I didn't mean to do it."

Neji tilted his face briefly in to Itachi's palm before drawing away. "I know."

Itachi released him and continued his tale. "Your uncle bound your winter spark with a seal-however, the particular seal you have doesn't stop the spark from spreading and permeating your magic."

Neji jerked. "_What?_"

"Your seal only prevents you from using the winter. So, you current powers are only a fraction of your true capabilities-I installed that spark in you long ago. Your magic is nearly ninety percent winter by now. Soon, it will completely take over. Imagine, for a moment Neji, that your seal was released-you would be nine times stronger, and you would completely shed the title of a minor god!" Itachi began circling around Neji, who stood in shock. His entire existence, he had believed that the winter was contained in a tiny grain of sand in his desert of power. Was he really more winter than summer now?

"The idea of power is admittedly appealing," Neji said slowly. "What can I do about it though? Only a ruler of one of the courts has the power to remove my seal."

Itachi smirked. "I desire you to join my court. I will convert the remainder of your power in to winter magic; you will take over as the god of the stars, and I will send Hinata back to her true home as the goddess of the birds."

Neji's chin tilted up defiantly. "What if I refuse your offer?"

Itachi shrugged. "Once I notify your uncle of Hinata's situation, he will gladly trade you over in return for his precious daughter. However, now I offer this to you on _your_ terms-not as a servant obeying the orders of your uncle."

Neji's mouth twitched. "I can see why you didn't want Hiashi to see this." _Damn Itachi-he knows me too well._

"I'm sure you have many questions. You have one week to make your decision, Neji; after the week is up, I expect an answer on your part. Any longer, and Hinata will surely begin to fade."

"How may I contact you about this?"

"On the final day, bring me all your questions at dawn during your father's ascent in to the sky; while your father reigns across the day court he will be duly occupied without the attention of my own creatures. We will talk then; also, until that day, speak of this to no one. It would be…ill-befitting for the other courts to hear about this."

"Very well. I will think carefully about your words."

Itachi nodded. "Shall we return to the summer palace then?"

"Let's." Neji grasped Itachi's forearm, and they reappeared in the throne room of the summer palace.

"By the way, Neji-it is clear to all of us older gods, and perhaps even Shikamaru himself that you two share a deep connection. I would advise that you think wisely about your plans with Shikamaru in the future as well." Itachi winked at him, and then vanished in to a burst of shadows leaving Neji gaping and stuttering in his wake.

XXX

_One week later…_

Itachi smirked slowly when the doors of the throne room in the Winter Palace swung open, and Neji marched through them. "Neji. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I accept your offer," Neji said without preamble. He propped his fists on his hips. "However, I _do_ have several conditions."

The rest of the night court stared in amazement; Hiashi had barely begun his journey across the sky, and this little godling dared to address King Itachi in such a manner!

Itachi grinned in victory and stood. "Let us discuss this privately, Neji." He turned to the winter court and dismissed them. "The court is adjourned for today."

Slowly, the rest of the gods left the room casting disbelieving and suspicious glances over their shoulders. Finally, the room was empty save Shikamaru and Itachi.

"Shikamaru, leave us." Itachi eyed Neji closely, trying to anticipate his conditions.

Shikamaru ignored Itachi. "Neji, what's going on?"

Neji looked at him impassively. "I made a deal with Itachi."

"What sort of deal did you make?"

Neji shook his head softly. "I can't tell you."

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but Itachi cut him off. "That's right Shikamaru; one of the terms of the deal was that Neji couldn't talk to anyone about it. So run along, and let _us_ do what we need to do."

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "You want to watch out for Itachi. He only does things for the gain of the Winter Court." With that, Shikamaru stood up and strode out of the court room.

Itachi barely waited until the doors had fully shut behind Shikamaru's back before pouncing. "So…you accept the terms? Are you certain?"

"I am not averse to accepting the position as the God of the Stars," Neji said slowly. "At least, that was what I thought your terms were."

"You are correct. In exchange for your acceptance of the terms, I will return Hinata to the Summer Court as the goddess of the birds."

"Good," Neji sighed. "Now, I have two conditions and several questions."

"Fire away." Itachi leaned back in his throne, relieved. Hinata's welfare had been plaguing him for a very long time, but he could finally put his mind at peace.

"When you remove the seal and convert the rest of my magic in to winter magic, will it be…painful?"

Itachi shook his head. "The process of removing the seal will be entirely painless, although afterwards you may feel rather giddy and your winter magic may react after being pent up so long. However, I will be unaffected by any of your magic because I am, after all, the winter king. On the other hand, converting the rest of your magic to winter will be painless, but you will feel very cold for a period of a few minutes."

"How do you know all of this?" Neji asked skeptically. "Have you done this before?"

Itachi smiled pleasantly. "Actually, I have-when I accepted Tayuya in to the Winter Court, I also had to change her. Unfortunately, Orochimaru had been leader of the Spring Court at the time, and I had to remove her curse seal."

"Unfortunately?"

"I never liked Orochimaru very much. I still don't, even now. Now, what are you two conditions?"

"My two conditions are that firstly, I will have leave to visit my family in the Summer Court whenever I wish, and that secondly, you will address this matter with Hiashi in a way that results in no conflict occurring between the courts."

"Is that all? You won't ask me for permission to court Shikamaru?"

Neji arched an eyebrow. "You are not my uncle, nor my father. I don't see why I would need to ask such a thing."

Itachi chuckled. "Ah, Neji…I missed seeing this commandeering side of you. Truly, the weight of the summer court has been bearing down on your shoulders for it to have been dormant for so long."

Neji narrowed his eyes, but allowed it to slide. "When do you want to…make the exchange?"

"Now. I trust that you prepared everything before you left?" Itachi slowly got to his feet and began to readjust his robes.

Neji's face softened slightly. "There wasn't much to prepare," he admitted. "Especially since I am not the one who will be doing the explaining."

"Hiashi will be furious that you didn't consult him."

"Yes," Neji said simply. "He will be."

"Why are you doing this?" Itachi moved forward and captured Neji's gaze in an intense stare. "Why are you leaving your family with no regrets?"

"Last week, you told me that I should think carefully about what future I had in mind for myself and Shikamaru. I made my choice."

"You're willing to sacrifice your family for the sake of being with Shikamaru?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Neji chuckled softly. "I can see my family when I wish-I did my best to compromise the situation."

"How do you know that they'll want to see you?"

Neji smiled sadly. "They'll come around eventually."

"Hm." Itachi extended his arm towards Neji. "This must be done in the Summer Room."

Neji accepted it, and braced himself for Itachi's teleportation. Unlike their last visit, they landed smoothly, and Neji followed Itachi with keen interest as they approached an intricate iron door. Unlike the door to the spring room, there wasn't any visible keyhole on the door; instead, the door simply melted away at Itachi's touch.

"Impressive." Neji followed Itachi in to a sunlit room; this time, there were fields of ripe vegetables and crops. A small creek ran across the room; however, the sun beat down relentlessly on Neji's brow, and he was grateful for the summer clothing he wore.

Itachi silently pointed towards the river, and Neji's eyes followed. He gasped in pain and sorrow when he saw a bedraggled woman sitting at the waters' edge while braiding together stems of wheat. Even from his distance, Neji could see from her drooping shoulders and her weary stature that she was a sad soul indeed.

Neji was broken out his reverie by Itachi's fingers softly tracing his face. "Don't cry, little one. Soon, she'll be happy enough." Neji flushed in embarrassment and rubbed the tears off his face.

Itachi waited a few more moments before speaking. "We won't contact Hinata for now."

"Does she know what will happen?"

"Yes." Itachi sat down on the ground, disregarding his magnificent robes. "Sit down in a meditative position."

Neji complied, and sat down cross-legged with his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"First, I'm going to convert your magic. Don't panic-you'll feel frozen for a few minutes afterward, and you may not be able to control what you do, but just stay calm and listen to my instructions."

"Ok." Neji shifted nervously, and then settled down.

"Close your eyes," Itachi instructed. "I'm going to touch your face briefly. Try not to move too much."

Neji closed his eyes and relaxed his body when he felt Itachi place both of his hands on either side of his head.

They stayed like that for a short period of time, and Neji started to wonder. _I don't feel anything…is Itachi playing some kind of-!_

Neji jerked harshly. He felt cold-indescribably cold. He felt as if he were a block of ice, unable to move, unable to speak, just…cold.

He vaguely heard Itachi saying something in the back of his mind, but he was too focused on the idea of _cold_ and _snow_ and _ice_…

_Winter._ Neji shuddered, and suddenly, he was in full control of his body again. Itachi had him by the shoulders and was peering in to his face anxiously. "How do you feel?"

Neji couldn't stop shaking. "Never…again," he choked. "So…" he shuddered violently.

"That is what the true essence of Winter feels like." Itachi sat back, looking relieved. "Your skin froze over; I was quite terrified."

"Did that not happen to Tayuya?" Neji rubbed his shoulders; as a god, he never really felt the effects of the weather unless he was particularly power deficient. Feeling the bare essence of Winter had been a huge shock.

"No, it didn't." Itachi eyed Neji with obvious concern. "I suppose that it would have a much greater effect on you, given that you used to be the polar opposite of winter…when I touched your magic briefly, I nearly burned myself." He showed Neji his scalded palms, and winked. "You'll get you used to the feeling to enough. Everyone in the Winter Court has carried it within themselves for so long that they no longer feel it."

"How long will it take for this to wear off?" Neji did his best to stop his teeth from chattering.

"Not long; a month at the most. I suggest wearing warm clothing during that time." Itachi waited a few more moments, and when it appeared that Neji wasn't going to warm up anytime soon, he continued on. "Now, let's go to the easy part-your magic didn't react at all because your seal is still holding off your power. This will only take a few moments."

"Do I need to close my eyes?"

Itachi shook his head, and took Neji firmly by the shoulders. "No."

"What are you doing?" Neji asked curiously.

Itachi leaned forward, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Neji squeaked in surprise, and tried to push Itachi away only to fall backwards.

Itachi's eyes sparkled mirthfully at him. "Did I scare you?" he teased.

Neji rolled his eyes, and huffed. "Bastard, tell me what you're gonna do before you do it." Neji tried to sit up with mild success; he still felt extremely dizzy and light-headed.

"Go ahead-try and do something with your power," Itachi encouraged him. "Attack me."

"_What_?" Neji stared at Itachi incredulously. "You aren't going to make me swear allegiance to you or anything else first?"

"Your power, even as vast as it is now, still won't be able to touch me. Go on, try it." Itachi spread his arms open invitingly, and Neji swore.

"I don't want to attack you, damn it."

"Neji, I am the Winter King. As of yet, _you_ are still the minor god of the birds. Will you defy a direct order from your superiors?"

Neji gritted his teeth. "I'm dizzy," he bit out. "I won't attack you."

Itachi sighed in exasperation. "Fine, don't attack me then. Why don't you make something instead?"

Neji eyed Itachi warily. "Like what?"

Itachi thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Make a flower out of ice," he suggested.

Neji blinked; when his magic had been Summer magic, it had taken considerable effort on his part to create a flower. Frowning, he gathered up his energy and formed the image of a crystalline bloom in his mind. Once the image was complete, he poured his energy in to it and-

Neji grinned triumphantly and opened his eyes to survey the cold, glistening flower in his palms. Itachi whistled lowly beside him.

"How do you feel?"

"Great!" Neji grinned; he no longer felt dizzy and nauseous; instead, he felt full of boundless energy.

Itachi laughed. "Neji, your flower is made of diamond, not ice dear. You over did it."

Neji stared at him, stunned. "But…I don't feel tired at all! My magic feels barely depleted!"

Itachi smirked at him. "I promised you that you would be nine times stronger than you originally were, Neji."

Neji laughed giddily and bounced up to his feet before spinning madly around in a wild dance. Finally, he whirled to halt and collapsed to the ground breathlessly. "This feeling," he gasped, "this feeling-you don't understand Itachi, I just feel so…so _free_."

Itachi chuckled softly and helped Neji to his feet. "Revel in that freedom, Neji, and cherish it. For now though, let us continue this process-all that remains is for you and Hinata to voluntarily trade positions between courts, and then this business will be over."

Neji sobered quickly, and Itachi gently tugged him across the field to the edge of the creek where Hinata sat. When they reached the area, Itachi drew back respectfully so that Neji could greet Hinata on his own terms.

Neji pressed his head to the dirt near her feet before straightening up respectfully. "Hello, Wise One."

Hinata searched his face with weary, dim pearl eyes when suddenly her face lit up. "Little Neji-my younger cousin?"

Neji smiled quietly. "I am he."

The light went out of Hinata's face just as quickly as it had come. "Sit beside me, little cousin." After Neji complied, she continued on thoughtfully. "Itachi, being the kind king that he is, has always seen to my welfare. He constantly brings me tokens and news from the outside world. However, I have been separated from my family for far too long. It is time I returned to the Summer Court.

Do you know, little cousin, that when my father offered me the position as the Goddess of the Stars, I did not want it? It seemed too big a position for my little consciousness to fill, and I begged and pleaded with him to give me a minor position. However, he refused, and that is why I have been locked away in this room until today. Little cousin, never allow pride to beget you-your family will always pay the price."

Neji nodded seriously as he took the goddess' words to heart. "I won't forget, Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled softly. "Neji, as the future god of the stars, I will inform you of your duties. First, every night when Itachi reigns over the sky, you must kindle the star fire in the hearth of the Winter Court Room."

"I've never seen a hearth in the Winter Court Room," Neji said puzzled.

"Itachi moved it here for my sake when it was discovered that I was incompatible to change in to Winter."

"You have to be compatible to make the Change?"

Hinata sighed deeply. "Yes, you must be compatible-didn't Itachi tell you that? Well, anyways, you're one of the lucky ones-your mother had a touch of Spring in her, which enabled you to change in to Winter, as spring is the season that bridges the gap between summer."

"I see," Neji said wonderingly. He really hadn't thought of the risks that would come with changing seasons; what would have happened if he had been incompatible like Hinata?

"Anyways, as I was saying-Itachi will return the hearth to its original place in the Winter Court. When Itachi begins his reign of the night, you must kindle the flames of the hearth until the embers glow. Then, fly up in to the night sky and make sure that each star is in its rightful place. You may touch the stars without fear of harm, and they will gladly obey you. The stars are their own spirits in a way, and I will be sad to see them go…but they will be happy to see you, Neji. Even I can feel that your true place is the God of the Stars. Your other duties will include shepherding the occasional lost soul to Pain's bridge to the Underworld, and also as a major god, people will pray to you. You may grant prayers and harbor souls under your wing as you wish, but you must always remember that you may not be the only god who has a hand on a mortal. Once your identity becomes evident, many people will worship you and you will be greatly revered-you will be able to visit mortals on earth, and Itachi will also teach you how to use your magic to change the threads of fate, for combat, for healing, and for any other use you could have for it. Otherwise, you and Kimimaro will sit in the skies and watch over mortals and Earth while she sleeps. After this, if you are ever in need of advice, you may come to me."

Neji's nodded seriously, carefully committing the information to memory. He could see that being the god of the stars would be an enormous task.

"I already know all the duties of the goddess of the birds," Hinata added with a small smile. "I look forward to it-I have always liked birds, and I know I will enjoy taking care of them."

Neji smiled at her. "I'm glad," he said honestly. "Soon, you will be able to see Uncle after so long."

Hinata smiled quietly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Neji. We will meet soon, in the future."

"Yes," Neji said simply. He knew that he would see her again soon. "We will."

"One last thing." Hinata got up from the ground, and carefully brushed her skirts off. "As the god of the stars, you will have a minor gift of prophecy. Use this gift wisely-it will come to you in a burst of inspiration or in a dream; do not ever hesitate to ask Itachi for advice in interpreting whatever vision may befall you."

"Thank you." Neji got up as well and dusted off his pants while shivering slightly. "What now? What happens next?"

Itachi cleared his throat, and came back from the small shrub he had been examining several feet away. "This is where I come in. Hinata, come stand on my right. Neji, stand on my left." Both beings hurried to do so; the moment they were in place, Itachi placed his hands on both of their shoulders and exhaled deeply.

"Hyuga Hinata, do you voluntarily agree to hand your position as Goddess of the Stars over to your younger cousin, Neji?"

"I do."

"Hyuga Neji, do you voluntarily agree to hand your position as God of the Birds over to your older cousin, Hinata?"

"I do." Neji was so focused on Itachi's voice and Hinata's face that he didn't notice the steady influx of gods from the Winter Court in to the room.

"Hyuga Hinata, do you agree to accept the full responsibilities as the new Goddess of the Birds, and you will promise to swear allegiance to the Summer King?"

"I do."

"Hyuga Neji, do you agree to accept the full responsibilities as the new God of the Stars, and will you promise to swear allegiance to the Winter King?"

"I do."

Itachi was sweating heavily, and he began murmuring words of power underneath his breath. The sky of the Summer Room darkened briefly as clouds passed over the brightly shining sun, and lightning crackled above-the beginnings of a summer lightning storm.

Itachi's palms began to glow, and both Hinata and Neji shut their eyes against the intense glare.

Electricity crackled, and the thunder boomed across the summer room; Itachi's voice rose to a shout and finally, lightning screamed out of the sky and struck the earth directly between Neji and Hinata.

Itachi panted harshly, and released the two gods. "It is done. My lady, Hinata," he bowed to her. Hinata curtsied back, and beamed freely. Her shoulders and spine straightened almost instantaneously as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"You may go, Hinata."

Hinata beamed, twirled happily, and then vanished from the room in a poof of dust; in her wake, a single, grey feather floated to the ground.

"Neji."

Neji knelt on the soft grass of the room, and waited. When the lightning had struck the earth, he'd felt a urge of power course through his being, and suddenly everything clicked; this was what he was meant to be. He could feel the invisible stars celebrating high in the sky, and he smiled slightly at the thought. He couldn't wait to meet them!

"Neji, do you swear allegiance to me, Uchiha Itachi, king of the Winter Court?"

"I swear allegiance to you, Uchiha Itachi."

"Then rise, Hyuga Neji-I welcome you to the Winter Court as the God of the Stars."

Neji got to his feet and beamed at Itachi before yelping and flinching when a wall of noise flooded his ears. He'd completely forgotten that the entire Winter Court was standing in the Summer Room to watch the initiation of their newest member. A flood of eager gods and goddesses pounced on Neji and eagerly welcomed him to the court and offered congratulations. Even though the Winter Court hadn't known about Hinata's plight, but they had always felt a deep inherent sadness deep in the heart of the palace-now, that sadness was gone, and they knew it was because of Neji.

Finally, the majority of the court had filtered away from the room, back to the outside world and their rooms in the Winter Palace. Neji sighed in relief when the one god he had been searching for the entire time stepped forward to greet him.

"Shikamaru," he said sweetly.

"Neji," Shikamaru rumbled. Finally, unable to resist any longer, he pulled Neji in to a sharp embrace. "You could have warned me."

"Itachi wouldn't let me tell anyone what I was doing," Neji mumbled in to his neck. "You're not terribly angry with me, I hope?"

"No," Shikamaru chuckled, and Neji reveled in the feeling of Shikamaru's strong chest vibrating under his own. Shikamaru quieted briefly and glanced at the cloudy sky. "I can guess that your uncle isn't too happy."

"He won't be," Neji admitted. "But there's nothing he can do now."

"You should have discussed it with him."

"Itachi said to tell no one."

"Hmph. Well, Neji, would you do the honor of staying with me in my rooms in the Winter Palace?"

"I would be delighted," Neji smiled serenely and left the room with Shikamaru.

Finally, only Itachi was left. Sighing, he slumped tiredly to the ground for a few moments. He'd forgotten how much effort it took from him to change Tayuya over from the Spring Court, and this time, he'd changed _two _gods. He would have to rest well before his reign over the night. Sighing, he stood up and left the room; he would need to take a nice, long nap in order for his power to regenerate again.

Itachi paused and turned around just as he went through the door; had it been his imagination, or had the door sighed in relief?

To his amazement, he saw the intricate patterns on the iron door shift rearrange themselves around when his lips twitched up in a smirk. His gaudy winter robes vanished, and instead Itachi was clothed in a black t-shirt and comfy jeans; he stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled while he walked. Finally, the essence of summer was pure again without Hinata's sadness affecting the true demeanor of the season.

Itachi grinned as he thought back to the pattern that the ironwork had formed and laughed aloud-now, instead of a meaningless mass of curlicues and flourishes, the door had the clear emblem of the sun smiling benignly down the corridor. Still chuckling, Itachi rounded a corner before teleporting up to his rooms at the very top of the palace.

Neji really had been the right choice for the job. Now, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and the essence of Summer were happy; three of the people most important to him in all of the universe. What more could he ask for?

XXX

Itachi growled in frustration and threw his hands up in the air. "Hiashi, for the last time-"

"You took my nephew away from me!" Hiashi bellowed. "You slimy scoundrel, braggart-bloody hell!" Hiashi swore again and struck the wall with his fist; the wall promptly crumbled away and Itachi rolled his eyes at Hiashi's theatrics.

"For the last time, Hiashi-Neji left of his own free will. It was an equal exchange on both Hinata and Neji's parts."

Hiashi ignored him. "I'm sure you have him locked up in your palace somewhere," he growled, pacing furiously.

Itachi barely held on to his patience. "I don't have him _locked up_ anywhere. He has free leave to go see his family at any time he wishes."

Hiashi paused in his pacing. "R-really?"

"Really." Itachi rubbed his temples and sighed deeply. "Don't think that you can get him under your thumb again-he has sworn allegiance to me."

"But of course he did. He carries the essence of Winter in him-what else would he do?"

Itachi chuckled. "You may be slightly older and wiser than I, but even I can see when you start hatching plots, Hiashi."

Hiashi snorted, and then chuckled. "I'm still angry with you, Uchiha Itachi. If my nephew comes to any harm in your court-"

"I take care of my subjects. You have nothing to fear unless you begin a war with us," Itachi cut him off impatiently. Gods, he really needed a nap. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my subjects." Hiashi grunted, but nodded reluctantly.

Itachi smirked and turned back just as he was about to leave. "By the way, Hiashi…just so you know, Shikamaru Nara has taken full advantage of Neji's presence in the Winter Court. I strongly suspect that their, ah, _courtship_ is well underway." Itachi chuckled and strode away as Hiashi sputtered behind him. He loved surprising the other god-he always got a great kick out of it.

XXX

_In a mortal restaurant in Vienna, Austria-_

Neji laughed at a particularly witty remark that Shikamaru had made when suddenly, his uncle strode through the door and seated himself at a table near theirs. Neji set down his fork and raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru. "Should we go greet him? He seems remarkably upset." Neji tilted his head at Hiashi's thunderous expression.

"Nah-whenever he comes over here, I always feel like we're doing something wrong, except we aren't…although it's not like he could stop us anyways," Shikamaru continued eating. "Anyways, as I was saying-you know who we should match Hinata up with? _Naruto_."

The ridiculous suggestion brought a tiny smile to Neji's tense face. "Are you serious?" Naruto was the god of warriors, and he was constantly seen running around in bright orange apparel. Sweet, shy Hinata (Neji had visited her several times over the past month, and she was exactly as she had seemed when he'd first met her) would hardly be a fitting match for him. "I never took you as a god who played matchmaker, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru scoffed and took a gulp of water. "Me? Nah. I just want her to be happy-you know? When I first met her when I went with you the last time you dropped by the Summer Court, I just couldn't help but want to make her happy."

Neji smiled softly. "She tends to have that effect on people." _Especially if you've seen how sad she was before._

Neji looked up when Shikamaru's fingers brushed his over the table. "What?"

"You just looked sad, that's all."

"Sap," Neji retorted.

"But you love me," Shikamaru teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Neji sighed and pushed back his plate. "I'm finished-do you want to get going?"

"You know, I think it's awfully sweet of your uncle to chaperone us every time we have a date outside of the Winter Palace," Shikamaru grinned. "At least your father doesn't follow us around all the time."

Neji shuddered at the thought of both his father and uncle following them around everywhere they went. "Gods, don't even mention it-although father was _surprisingly_ accepting of it…"

"Well, what can the other gods do if we're soul mates? In theory, nothing could really stop us from seeing each other."

"Do you really believe all those legends-gods that were soul mates, when other people tried to stop them from being together they would walk through walls, walk over water, brave the desert, escape from fantastic prisons-you really believe all of that?"

"I've asked them." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and signaled the waiter for the bill. "They've told me it's all true. Isn't it amazing though-how some of us are still trying to find our soul mates, even though we've been around for millennia?"

"Yeah…amazing," Neji murmured. Shikamaru paid for the bill, and the couple left the restaurant in silence before wandering down to the water ront.

Suddenly, Neji smirked before turning towards Shikamaru. "Maybe they just weren't looking in the right place."

Shikamaru looked at him for a moment before chuckling. "Who's the sap now?"

"Shut up." Neji turned away and flushed.

"Aw, don't be like that." Shikamaru gently tugged Neji back to him, and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Shikamaru stared intensely in to Neji's moon-white eyes. "I'll never leave you alone, Hyuga Neji. You're mine forever."

Neji smiled softly against Shikamaru's mouth.

"I'll never run away. I'm yours…forever."

Grinning contentedly, the couple continued along the riverbank oblivious to the world.

They had each other for the rest of eternity; and for them, that was more than enough.

_Fin_

**a/n**: And…that's the end of this shikaneji story! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review!


End file.
